Confessions
by Angelwings23123
Summary: Blair has a confession to make...
1. confessions

Disclaimer: not mine

Confessions

"I think I'm finally getting the hang of this senses thing, Chief," Jim said as he looked out over the city from the balcony of the loft.

"I do too, Jim...and because of that, there's something that I need to tell you," Blair responded from beside him, taking a deep breath to gather his confidence.  
"I have a confession to make, when I first told you about Sentinels and their Guides, I left a few things out. Guides can't be just anybody..."  
  
"I already know that, Chief," Jim interrupted, smiling.  
  
"I don't think you do," Blair sighed, "See, Guides have to be Sentinels who have already been trained in how to use their senses..."  
  
Jim turned to him, puzzled, "I don't understand, I mean your not a...your not are you?"  
  
"I got my senses early on when I was on expedition. Luckily, there was a Sentinel in a nearby tribe who helped me out, " he told him quietly.  
  
Jim looked at him with disbelief and not a little bit of anger, "Is this some kind of a joke! Because, if it is it's not funny and if it isn't then, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I couldn't. If I had told you that I was a Sentinel beforehand, it would have frustrated you while you were trying to gain your senses and you would have felt pressured to become a Sentinel. Every Sentinel must choose whether they want to be one or not...", he paused, "It was a challenge for me too, because I couldn't use my sense while I was training you," Blair added.  
  
"But, why didn't I know—why didn't I react to you like I did to Alex?"  
  
"Alex was a threat to your territory, man. You could sense that her intentions threatened the safety of your 'tribe'. On the other hand, you could tell that I wasn't a threat to you."  
  
"But, what about the Guide thing, Chief—I'm confused."  
  
"Every Sentinel has a Guide, to teach him how to control his senses, that Guide is a more experienced Sentinel who already knows how to control his own senses. Now, there are two types of Sentinels: Warriors and Shamans. Frequently, these two pair up together to watch each other's backs and to combine their skills in order to better protect the 'tribe'. You're a Warrior Sentinel and I'm a Shaman Sentinel, which is why we work so well together and another reason why you and Alex didn't get along—she was another Warrior Sentinel. There is only one Warrior and one Shaman per tribe—the presence of an additional Sentinel is usually perceived as a threat."  
  
"But, what about that Sentinel who helped you?"  
  
"It was a little bit shaky for a while—until they realized that I wasn't a threat. You see, the Shaman had a vision that I was to be a Guide to another. So, he taught me what I needed to know to control my senses. The Warrior supervised the whole thing, and if he had perceived me as a threat then believe me, I wouldn't be standing here right now."  
  
"And here I thought you were playing it all by ear."  
  
"I was—what works for one Sentinel doesn't necessarily work for another. Plus, we're two totally different types of Sentinels. A lot of stuff that works with me doesn't seem to work with you and vise versa. Not to mention, that we have totally different skills. Believe me man, it was a learning experience for the both of us."  
  
"I could have done without all the tests."  
  
"I sympathize, man, I really do--but the tests are an unfortunate necessity. You should have seen some of the tests that I had to go through..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Another night, man, another night," Blair patted him on the back then turned and headed inside.  
  
Jim turned around, "then tell me about..."  
  
"Nope," Blair answered from inside the loft.  
  
"You can't tell me all that then not tell me any details!" Jim called, following him inside.  
"At least tell me..."  
  
His voice faded from the balcony, leaving only the silence of the night and the sparkling lights of the city. The inhabitants of which went about their regular routines—not realizing the significance of the day. For they no longer had a Sentinel and Guide watching over them, but now had a Warrior and a Shaman doing what they do best—protecting the tribe.


	2. Online

Jim woke up and was surprised to hear Blair moving around downstairs. After all, he usually had to practically drag him out of bed. Curious, he walked down the stairs and was shocked to see that not only was Blair wide awake, he was practically bursting with excitement.  
  
"I'm back on-line!" Blair exclaimed, bouncing on his toes.  
  
"On-line?" Jim repeated, trying to process this information that didn't seem to make any sense. 'Had Blair been having problems with his laptop?' he thought.  
  
"You know, ON-LINE," Blair stressed. At Jim's blank stare Blair rolled his eyes and carefully stressing each syllable explained, "I've...got...my... senses...back."  
  
"You've got your senses back?" Jim asked even more puzzled.  
  
Blair sighed in exasperation, "My senses were repressed when I started to teach you and now they're back...you know, in full Sentinel strength." He looked at Jim and waited for this information to sink in.  
  
"Your...You...," he trailed off.  
  
Blair nodded, "Yep."  
  
"Huh," was all Jim said to this and headed into the kitchen.  
  
Blair stared at him. "That's it,'huh'," he threw his arms up in the air, "no twenty questions, no comments, just 'huh'!"  
  
"Yep," Jim answered as he started to make breakfast.  
  
Blair just shook his head and plopped down on a chair.  
  
Then, suddenly Blair leapt out of his seat and dashed to the bathroom where the sound of retching could be heard. Concerned, Jim turned off the stove where he had been frying bacon and went to check on him.  
  
"You OK, Chief?"  
  
Blair, who looked slightly green, gave him a lopsided grin and said, "Yeah, my sense of smell was going a little haywire...guess it's to be expected until I get used to them again," he paused, "...and since when did the neighbors get a trash disposal that sounds like a freakin' Mack truck?"  
  
"About a month ago," Jim answered wryly.  
  
By that afternoon, Blair's excitement at getting his senses back on-line had long since dissipated.  
  
At the station, Simon pulled Jim aside. "Why's he wearing sunglasses?" he asked pointing to Blair, who was sitting none to happily on Jim's chair.  
  
"Uh..."Jim started not sure how or if he should explain it to him. After a few seconds, he said, "You don't wanna know."  
  
"Your right, I probably don't," Simon said and headed into his office.  
  
Jim walked over to his desk and asked, "How're you doing, Chief?"  
  
"Just peachy," Blair answered sarcastically. His senses had been going haywire since that morning, and to say that he was not happy about it was an understatement.  
  
"You don't have to be here today, you know."  
  
"Oh, I know--but I'm staying. I can do this...it's just a matter of adjusting my dials--piece of cake."  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
Blair just glared at him from beneath his sunglasses.  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
That night, Blair had The Dreams. The ones where he saw people's faces...people who needed help--who needed him. He awoke with a newfound determination. He took several deep breaths, centering himself as he had been taught to do. Then, he carefully adjusted his dials--something that he had forgotten to do the previous morning.  
  
"You look better today," Jim commented on seeing him.  
  
Blair simply nodded thoughtfully.  
  
At the station, Simon briefed them on a new case. "The victim was abducted from her home last night at approximately 9pm. The crime scene seems to show that a fight had taken place and to put it quite frankly, the possibility of finding her alive are slim at best..."  
  
"She's alive," Blair interrupted quietly.  
  
"What?" Simon asked.  
  
"I've seen her--she's still alive...but we have to hurry."  
  
"You've seen her?" he questioned.  
  
"Last night...I had a dream...," he paused and turned to Jim and said seriously, "dreams are very important."  
  
"In your..." Simon said, thinking that he had definitely stepped into the Sandburg Zone.  
  
"What did you see, Chief?" Jim asked.  
  
"I saw her...and she needed our help," Blair said vaguely.  
  
At the crime scene, the two started to try to piece together clues. After ten minutes of this, Blair was getting frustrated. He still was having trouble controlling his senses and time was of the essence.  
  
"Take it easy, Chief," Jim said noticing his frustration.  
  
"But, I can DO this!" Blair responded, starting to pace.  
  
"Don't over do it..."  
  
"But, we have to hurry--If I could just remember...," he trailed off as something caught his attention. It was just a glimmer that he had caught in the corner of his eye. Slowly he walked over to the mirror and put his hand on it. He gasped as he caught the glimmer again--clearer this time.  
  
"Chief?" Jim asked worried as Blair stood with his hand on the mirror staring into its depths.  
  
"I know who has her," he whispered, his eyes fixed on something that only he could see. He saw a faint image imprinted on the mirror, like a faded photograph taken the night of the abduction. It would have been missed by anyone else--they wouldn't have even been attuned to its presence. But, he had known what to look for...and thankfully they had gotten there in time, before it had faded out of existence--imprints such as this never stayed very long.  
He slowly took his hand of the mirror and turned to Jim.  
  
"We have to hurry," he breathed, feeling drained.  
  
And hurry they did. It didn't take too long for them to track down the woman's former brother-in-law and they soon arrested him. The woman was very much alive, though a little worse for wear. She thanked Jim and Blair profusely and could not believe that they had found her so fast.  
  
That night as the two stood looking out over the balcony, Jim turned to Blair and said, "Different skills, huh?"  
  
"Yep," Blair answered.  
  
"Huh."  
  
They stood in silence overlooking the city--THIER city.  
  
And the city stood in silence, too. For tonight was a night of silence, a night of contemplation. Because, today had been a day of significance for it had been the first day that the Warrior and the Shaman had begun to fulfill their destiny. There were still many things that the two yet had to learn, and many obstacles yet to overcome, but they had set out on their path today...and hopefully they would continue on that path--going forward toward their destiny. 


End file.
